leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Conqueror
Notes * Conqueror can be charged or stacked by entering combat with any target (minions, monsters, and champions) but will only give the bonus AD and true damage conversion after attacking an enemy champion. * Since entering combat once generates stacks for }} seconds, which brings you an instant before the fourth stack generation, you would need to enter combat a minimum of two times to being able to proc the empowered attack. * Special interactions when stacking or refreshing Conqueror: ** Abilities that make you go in-combat but don't deal damage will still stack Conqueror (i.e ; ), or refresh it if they're melee champions (i.e ; ). ** , unlike other pets, does not put Shaco into combat when basic attacking and thus cannot stack or refresh Conqueror. ** Some DoT effects interact strangely when refreshing the bonus damage duration. *** If Conqueror is triggered at the same time as , Conqueror's duration ends after seconds ( seconds after ). If Conqueror is already active, it ends after 5 seconds (3 seconds after ) *** : Conqueror ends after 4 seconds ( seconds after ). *** : Conqueror ends after seconds ( seconds after ). *** If Conqueror is triggered with on-hit abilities while having , the duration ends after seconds ( seconds after ). If Conqueror is already active, it ends after 6 seconds (3 seconds after ). * The attack that triggered Conqueror '''and its effects won't be affected by the damage conversion or by the bonus AD. Any damage over time or follow-up effects that come with the attack will be affected by the bonus AD from the second instance onward but not by the conversion (e.g , and every follow-up effects ( , ). ** The DoT/follow-up effect won't ever be affected if it's not re-proced. ** DoT effects that started damaging an enemy before the attack that triggered '''Conqueror will be affected by the conversion. * interactions: ** Unlike , the true damage from Conqueror does not benefit from lifesteal. ** Physical healing effects (i.e. and ) have their effectiveness reduced by 20% whenever Conqueror is active due to the true damage conversion. ** For spell vamp and ability drain (i.e. ), true damage dealt is always considered as single-target damage, making it benefit fully from spell vamp. *** Spell vamp will also heal from the true damage from basic attacks and on-hit effects. * Conqueror increases your total damage by 0.2% for each point of the enemy's resistances, or ((enemy's or ) ÷ 5)%. For example, if an enemy has 140 armor you will deal (140 ÷ 5)% = 28% more damage to them. * Conqueror converts the damage before damage modifiers. This makes both damage increases and damage reductions be 20% less effective. You will deal the same amount of true damage with or without damage modifiers. ** : ((( or ) 4 modifier) 5)%. ** will increase the damage by %. Because of Conqueror, against a target with 0 armor, you decrease your damage by 2%. The damage modifier with Conqueror in this case is ((( or ) 48) 5)%. ** will reduce the damage by 48%. Because of Conqueror, against a target with 0 armor, you increase your damage by 30%. The damage modifier with Conqueror in this case is ((( or ) 240) 5)%. This means that you will lose damage while the enemy's resistance is under 240 but you will increase it while it's above. * The true damage stacks multiplicatively with , dealing 28% true damage on crits. Trivia * During development it was called Embiggen and it gave adaptive stats, instead of only . Media Precision Conqueror Domination.png|Conqueror with Domination Precision Conqueror Sorcery.png|Conqueror with Sorcery Precision Conqueror Resolve.png|Conqueror with Resolve Precision Conqueror Inspiration.png|Conqueror with Inspiration Patch History from . * Now correctly deals true damage to decoys. ;V8.6 - Added * Precision Keystone rune. ** Dealing or receiving damage generates one stack every second for the next 3 seconds. After reaching 4 stacks, your next basic attack within 3 seconds against an enemy champion grants bonus Attack Damage}} for 3 seconds and converts 20% of your damage to champions to for the duration. Dealing or receiving damage will refresh the triggering attack duration. ** champions refresh the bonus damage duration when damaging enemy champions. }} de:Eroberer (Rune)